


Tied Hands, Closed Mouths

by barelyprolific



Series: the buddie trilogy [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bi Buck, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fire Family, Gender Ambigious Names, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Station 118 Kids, no coming out drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Bobby and Athena's engagement party has a surprise in store for Eddie.





	Tied Hands, Closed Mouths

“So, will we finally get to meet this Lindsay you’ve been seeing at Bobby and Athena’s engagement party?”

The question comes from Hen, but it’s Buck’s awkward, nervous laugh that has Eddie looking up from his plate of spaghetti. The tips of his ears are red, flush creeping down the back of his neck. He shrugs, wipes his mouth with his napkin to buy himself time.

“Maddie and I have both said he should bring Lindsay,” Chimney chimes in, earning himself a half-hearted glare from the youngest firefighter at station one-eighteen.

“It really isn’t fair that you’re the only person who’s met Buck’s new beau,” Hen fires back, pointing her fork at Chim. “Unless,” she turns to Eddie. “Have _you_ met Lindsay?”

Eddie freezes, caught eavesdropping, and his gaze darts between Buck, Hen, and Chim. “No.” He clears his throat, leans back a little and shrugs. “Didn’t know Buck was dating anyone.”

An awkward silence settles over the table, and then Buck coughs. “Uh, yeah, yeah, no, I met Lindsay a couple days after Christmas.”

Valentine’s Day has come and gone. Eddie stares at Buck, his jaw working. “Congratulations,” he finally says, drops his gaze back to his meal.

“Hey, maybe you could bring Shannon and Christopher,” Buck says it too brightly, but it succeeds in getting Eddie’s attention again. “Athena’s kids are going to be there.”

“Denny too,” Hen nods. “Might be good for Christopher to get to know the other station kids.”

Eddie nods, his gaze meeting Buck’s too-bright, defiant eyes. The moment drags on just a little too long, but then Eddie is clearing his throat, looking away. “I’ll see what Shannon says.”

 

Shannon agrees. It’s about time she starts getting to know the people Eddie has come to think of as family, so he doesn’t know why her smile makes his stomach twist.

The day of Bobby and Athena’s engagement party, they show up about half an hour later than Eddie means to. Shannon had decided their engagement gift wasn’t enough, wanted to stop for flowers. The argument had been small, but put them both in a bad mood. Eddie tells himself that’s why he nearly punches the fence when he walks into the backyard to see Buck and some guy kissing.

It seems like it was just a peck, but the guy’s hand stays on Buck’s lower back when he pulls away. That’s when Buck sees Eddie.

His expression, just for a second, falters. Good. The huge smile that he pastes on before anyone but Eddie can see the slip is less satisfying. “Hey, Diaz family!”

That gets the attention of the rest of the party, including the man still touching Buck like his hand belongs in the curve of the small of his back. Eddie’s mouth aches when it curves up, baring his teeth. “Thanks for the announcement, Buck,” he says, crossing the yard to hug Bobby, Athena. Introduce them both to Shannon and she gives Athena the damn flowers. They already know Christopher, who greets them excitedly as soon as he’s put their gift with the rest of the presents.

“Daddy says you’re getting married!”

“We are,” Athena laughs a little. “You know, Christopher, my son Harry and Hen’s son Denny are right inside, playing video games. I’m sure they’d love to let you have a turn.”

“I can take him,” May says, appearing next to her mother with the same air of eager maturity she’s worn all night. “C’mon, Christopher. I’m May, do you remember me?”

Eddie watches the teenager lead his son away, turns back to the captain and Athena with a grateful smile. “He’s been really excited about this.”

“I’ll bet.” Bobby chuckles, exchanges a glance with his fiancée. “He was almost as excited as Buck was, introducing Lindsay earlier.”

“I can’t say that wasn’t a shock.” Athena takes a sip from the champagne flute she's holding. “I was expecting some pretty, but ballsy, little thing.”

“Well, you got everything right except the little,” Bobby points out, and they both laugh. Then the captain shakes his head. “I’m actually not _that_ surprised. Buck never actually said Lindsay was a woman.”

“There’s a big difference between not saying your partner is a woman and actually showing up with a man, Bobby Nash.”

“I agree,” Eddie interjects, not liking the squirm in his chest at the idea of this Lindsay being Buck’s _partner_. “I didn’t know Buck was into guys.”

“I think Buck’s into figuring himself out,” Bobby shrugs. “If this...Lindsay...makes him happy right now, then I’m happy for him.”

Eddie knows that Bobby has a point. He just doesn’t want to hear it. Shannon pulls away from him slightly. “Wait, is this _the_ Buck? The one Christopher is always going on about?” She looks around, spotting Buck easily given that Lindsay is still practically groping him while they chat with Hen and her wife. “Eddie! Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

That is honestly the last thing that Eddie wants to do, but he nods anyway, slightly jerky. “I guess I should. Captain. Athena. Congratulations.”   

After excusing himself, he leads Shannon over to where Buck is standing with his...boyfriend. They fall quiet when Eddie and Shannon approach, and then Hen smiles.

“Shannon. Good to see you again.”

“You too, Henrietta.” Hen’s smile becomes a little forced, and Karen elbows her. Shannon, luckily, doesn’t seem to notice. “I was just coming over to meet Buck, actually.” She turns to the blond firefighter. “Christopher talks about you all the time.”

Buck’s whole face lights up, and he ducks his head, _honesto a Dios_ , shuffles his feet. “Does he?”

“He thinks you’re the coolest person on the planet.” Shannon laughs a little. “Honestly, I’m a little jealous.”

“Oh, no.” Buck’s face crumples a little. “No, don’t be--I’m just, like. The fun co-worker. You’re his mom.”

Eddie’s jaw feels tight, and so does his chest. He tells himself that it’s good Buck recognizes those boundaries.

“Buck’s gonna be a great dad one day.” The unfamiliar voice jolts Eddie from his thoughts just in time for him to watch Lindsay tug Buck closer and kiss his cheek. Buck flushes, giving him a push that doesn’t actually move him. “I’ve never met another man who loved kids so much without having any of their own.”

Lindsay is taller than Buck, but only by an inch or two. Eddie wonders if Buck likes that. He’s also leaner than Buck. Eddie bets he bikes and works a desk job. His hair is too perfectly combed and styled for a job where lives are at stake, and his hands look soft.

“That must be nice, though, if you’re looking to settle down.” Shannon says it and it’s a natural thing to assume. Eddie’s stomach drops out.

Lindsay laughs. “You know on our first date, one of the first things he says to me? ‘I’m not looking for anything casual.’”

“You know I’m right here, right?” Buck says it with a laugh, but the annoyance is there. Lindsay squeezes his hip.

“Sorry, babe.”

Babe. Eddie’s going to be sick.

“You two are so sweet,” Shannon cooes, pats Eddie’s chest. “Eddie, why did you take so long to introduce me to your friends?”

Eddie shrugs, avoids the sharp look Buck is suddenly giving him. “Just never seemed like the right time until now. Hey, I’m gonna go grab a beer.”

Shannon frowns. “Don’t drink too much.”

Spine stiffening, Eddie glances over his shoulder at her. Buck is watching him too. “Not here, Shannon,” is all he says, tired, gaze flickering to Buck’s before he turns away again.

Coming to the party was a mistake.

When he turns back to the group, he notices that Buck has left it, and it’s just Shannon and Lindsay talking. Rather than go back to that, he heads inside to check on his son.

Somehow, in the five minutes it took him to get a beer, Buck as found the kids. He’s seated behind Christopher on the floor, back against the couch, helping him race Harry and Denny on Mario  Kart. They’re winning.

“Daddy!” Christopher cries when he sees him, throwing his hands up and leaving Buck to steer. Buck glances at Eddie and then back at the screen quickly. “We’re racing.”

“And winning. I’m glad you’re having fun.” Eddie takes a seat on the couch, next to Buck. Close enough he can press his knee to Buck’s shoulder.

Buck doesn’t pull away.

Leaning in, he murmurs against Buck’s ear, “Lindsay seems nice.”

When Buck glances at him, their faces are too close. He licks his lips. “Yeah. So does Shannon.”

Eddie leans back, because, well.

That’s all that really needs to be said.


End file.
